


18岁（失心疯番外🚗）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	18岁（失心疯番外🚗）

By 鱼yok

 

“赶紧，快点许愿啊！”朴正洙举着蛋糕看着李东海：“再等一会儿蜡烛就都化了。”

一片漆黑中，唯有烛火将李东海是双眸映衬的格外水灵，他看了一眼身边的李赫宰，双手合十，闭上了眼睛。

呃，其实他知道，在他睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，这个漂亮的蛋糕就会出现在他的脸上了。

果然。

李赫宰笑嘻嘻的刮了一下李东海鼻尖上的奶油，放在进嘴里嘬了一下，蹭到李东海的耳边：“甜的。”

他的声音磁性而又暧昧，让李东海的脸瞬间烧了起来，连要去捶把蛋糕糊在自己脸上的朴正洙都忘了。

朴正洙倒是什么也没发现，手里拖着半个已经残了的蛋糕，指挥着崔始源赶紧把灯打开。

崔始源一边把灯打开，一边撇着嘴角：“哥，你就把那个蛋糕放那儿吧，我还订了一个呢！”

“是吗？”朴正洙歪了歪头，脸上的笑容越发灿烂：“太好了，我就不客气啦！”

说着他就绕到了李赫宰身边，一伸手，毫不留情的把剩下半个蛋糕糊在了李赫宰的脸上。

“哥！”李东海扯开嗓子大声叫着扑过去，把自己沾满蛋糕的脸努力的往对方的身上蹭。

“嘿，李赫宰，管管你家小祖宗！”朴正洙试图支开挂在自己身上的人，转头向李赫宰露出求救的目光。

李赫宰拿着湿毛巾优雅的擦着自己的脸：“我可管不了。”他看了一眼在旁边拆另一个蛋糕的崔始源：“谁让哥到现在还要玩这种幼稚的把戏。”

朴正洙到最后也没抵过李东海的猛烈攻势，认命的换回一脸奶油：“李赫宰你真是没救了。”

李赫宰不可置否的勾了勾唇角，伸手拍了一下李东海的屁股：“去切蛋糕。”他看着李东海，向崔始源的方向努了努嘴。

李东海冲李赫宰甜甜的一笑，跑到崔始源身边一把夺过对方手里的刀：“我可是寿星。”他一挑眉，低头对着蛋糕比划起来。

“可这是我付的钱……”崔始源委委屈屈的坐回自己的椅子里，叉起一块西瓜塞进自己的嘴里。

“崔老板您可知足吧。”李赫宰探身把崔始源面前的果盘端走：“这一大桌菜几乎全是你吃的。”

崔始源更委屈了，他咬着叉子抗议：“我只是不挑食而已！”他的声音越来越小：“那么好的食物，不能浪费……”

“喏。”李东海没好气的把盛着一块蛋糕的碟子递到崔始源眼前：“赶紧吃吧，吃完结账走人。”

 

“唔。”李东海被李赫宰压在门板上用力吻住的时候还没反应过来。

“你干什么！”他好不容易挣脱李赫宰的吻，瞪着一双水灵的眼睛，压低了声音：“这可是在洗手间！”

李赫宰觉得此刻自己的视线里只剩下眼前这两片属于李东海红润的唇，他的嗓音开始变得沙哑：“你今天十八了。”他咽了咽口水，指尖轻轻描摹着对方青涩的眼眉。

李东海一瞬间就明白了李赫宰话里的意思，他的脸羞红起来，转过头不知该如何面对李赫宰墨黑而充满吸引力的眼眸。

他跟李赫宰在一起那么久了，该拉手，该拥抱，该接吻的这些他们全都做过了，除了最后那一步。

李赫宰的生日比李东海早半年，他还记得那时候他给李赫宰许下的诺言，说在自己成年的时候，他们就把最后那件事给做了。

话虽然是李东海说的，但真到要面对的时候他反而扭捏起来。

“好吧，我知道。”李东海说话的声音小的可怜：“等我们回家就……”

李赫宰闻言立刻笑了起来，他把自己的脸伸到李东海面前：“那你现在亲我一下。”

“你怎么那么不要脸啊！”李东海伸手在李赫宰腰间的软肉上用力掐了一下。

李赫宰闷哼了一声，也没后退半步：“让我忍着会很辛苦的。”他的鼻息喷洒在李东海的耳畔，带着一丝微醺的酒香。

李东海害羞极了，心里仿佛做了很大的斗争，舔了舔唇角，在李赫宰的脸颊上轻轻碰了一下。

他趁着李赫宰愣神的功夫，一把推开对方，开了门锁就逃了出去。

李赫宰看着李东海逃之夭夭的背影忍不住轻笑了一声，他抬手摸了一下李东海刚刚亲过的地方，眼底暗藏的不知名情绪快速涌动，他拉了拉衣角，抬步走了出去。

 

李东海被李赫宰推倒在床上的时候，心里只剩一个念头，他完了。

他瘫在柔软的床里任由李赫宰的吻致密的落在他的身上，抬手勾住对方的脖子。

这反正是你情我愿的，他也不能把李赫宰真怎么样。好吧，说实话，他内心深处还是有点期待接下来会发生的事的。

无意识的呻吟从李东海水润的嘴角里飘出来，落进李赫宰的耳朵里。

“嗯？是不是很喜欢我亲你？”李赫宰邪笑着凑到李东海的耳边，低声说着撩人的话。

李东海扭了扭，却发觉自己已然被圈在了李赫宰的手臂之间。他的眼睛有些湿漉的过分：“我有点难受……”他小声的说着，一条腿抬起来勾在李赫宰的腰侧。

李赫宰只觉得自己呼吸一紧，他吻了吻李东海的唇，伸手向对方的下身探去，他轻轻按揉着胯间的那一团：“是这儿吗？”他感觉自己的声音已经失了真。

李东海被按揉得有些舒服，勾着李赫宰腰侧的腿下意识的收紧，他蹭着对方的肩窝，闷闷的嗯了一下。

李赫宰低笑了一声，修长的手指拉开裤子拉链，轻轻拉下对方的裤子：“那我就不客气了。”他的手环城一个圈，套弄起对方半硬的性器：“真可爱。”

“可爱什么……”李东海哼着轻声反驳：“你不也有？”

李赫宰无辜的看了一眼李东海：“可是我的比你的大。”他捏了捏对方的性器，温暖的指腹挑逗着敏感的顶端处。

李东海哪里经得住李赫宰如此逗弄，他摸了摸对方漂亮的锁骨，抬头用力的咬了上去。

李赫宰倒吸一口冷气，手上的动作也没半点停下的意思，他又快速的套弄了几下，直到对方的性器硬挺在胯间。

他安抚性的揉了揉李东海的脑袋，示意对方松牙放过自己的锁骨，然后探身从床底下拎出一个袋子。

“这是什么？”李东海软在床里，斜眼看着李赫宰的动作，喘着粗气问道。

“润滑液，还有安全套。”李赫宰一边把袋子里的东西拿出来，一边回答李东海。

李东海闻言，心里一阵无语，他想伸手给李赫宰一巴掌，可惜全身的力气都在自己的下身积聚：“那么早就想着搞我了……”他有些不满。

“从你答应我开始，我就想着了。”李赫宰再一次专心的撸动李东海的性器：“主要是我怕你受伤，所以得准备的充分一点。”

李东海一时间不知道是不是该夸李赫宰太过善解人意，他闭上眼睛任由李赫宰套动自己的性器。既然李赫宰都那么说了，他就把一切都交给对方了。

没过多久，李东海就呻吟着射了出来，白色暧昧是液体沾了李赫宰一手，让他不免有些羞涩。

李赫宰倒是一副无所谓的样子，他舔了舔掌心里的白浊：“味道其实不咋地。”他非常中肯的评价：“不过是东海的我就都喜欢。”

什么玩意儿。李东海在心里腹诽，看着李赫宰推起自己的腿，涌起一股怪异的感觉：“你，你干嘛？”

“你舒服了，总要照顾一下我吧。”李赫宰的额头沁着一层薄薄的细汗，他摸过那瓶润滑液拆开，倒在自己的手里。

“我会很慢，很小心的。”李赫宰看着李东海，一脸认真的说着：“如果疼就告诉我，我会停下来的。”他可不希望和李东海的第一次，给对方留下什么不愉快的印象。

“你怎么知道的那么清楚。”李东海小声嘀咕着，他感觉自己的肌肤上正在被慢慢抹上一种凉凉的液体：“简直跟身经百战了一样。”

李赫宰轻轻按压着李东海后穴口边的软肉：“我还不能网上冲浪吗？”他看着那处粉红的穴口，心里一阵躁动：“我要进去了。”

见李东海点头，李赫宰便分开后穴，往里面挤进了一小节手指。

“疼疼疼疼疼！”李东海立刻扭动起了身体，伸手想把李赫宰的手从自己的身体里拿出去：“你要谋杀啊！”

李赫宰反手按住了李东海的手腕：“开始都会有点疼的。”他柔声安抚着对方：“我一点一点来。”他眨了眨眼睛：“东海你可不能置我于不顾。”

李东海听着李赫宰可怜兮兮的语调有些心软，后穴处也渐渐适应了那一小节手指：“好吧，那你一定要慢慢来哦。”他语气认真的嘱咐着对方。

李赫宰点了点头，缓慢转动手指，一点点往柔嫩紧致的后穴里送去。

李东海咬紧牙关，手指攥着身下的床单。

“放松，深呼吸。”李赫宰轻轻拍了拍李东海白皙的臀肉，示意对方不要太过紧张：“你后边咬得太紧了，不然我进不去。”

李东海听到李赫宰的话，心里虽说害羞的要命，但依旧跟随李赫宰的话，慢慢放松肌肉。

“真乖。”李赫宰捏了两把李东海的臀肉，将第一根手指推进了对方的后穴深处：“感觉怎么样？”

李东海歪头感受着李赫宰的手指在自己的体内缓慢搅动，嘴巴有些干涩：“还行，就是有点奇怪。”

李赫宰低笑了一声，第二根手指开始在李东海的穴口试探：“疼了一定要告诉我。”

话虽这么说着，他的手指却毫不犹豫的顶开软质的穴肉，往里挤了进去。

“嘶啊……李赫宰你轻点……”李东海觉得自己的眼眶里正有泪珠在往下落，他其实根本没意识到自己在哭，只是睁大眼睛扑簌簌掉着泪。

李赫宰看见眼角泛着水光的李东海不免心疼，他凑过去吻着对方的泪花：“没事的，很快就不疼了。”

“你就会欺负我……”李东海噘着嘴说道。他的眼睛水汪汪的，像是盛着整个浩瀚星空，好看的过分。

李赫宰吻了吻李东海的唇角：“我也就欺负你。”他慢慢抽动手指，一下一下按压着后穴内壁。

李东海觉得有一种快感正在逐渐吞噬来自后穴处的疼痛，胯间的性器又不自觉的硬了起来。

“你真的好敏感。”李赫宰忍不住叹到，一只手为李东海的后穴做着扩张，另一只手再次套弄起对方性器：“你可不能那么快，我还半点没动呢。”

李东海半睁着眼睛看着李赫宰，对方也就领口的两粒纽扣被解开，衣摆还好好的束在裤子里。

他挣扎着伸手去够李赫宰的皮带：“那你快点啊……”他被对方前后夹击带来的快感所包裹，如临云端般的飘飘欲仙。

李赫宰撸了两下李东海的性器，抓住对方的手解开自己的裤子：“好吧，我尽量。”

李东海看着李赫宰胯间鼓鼓的一团，咽了下口水：“你……”他吞吞吐吐的说着：“有点厉害……”

“只是有点厉害？”李赫宰挑眉，第三根手指便接着挤了进去，在湿腻滑软的后穴里抽插。

李东海呜呜着眼角又沁出了泪，他心里知道李赫宰此时也不好受，只是蜷起脚趾默默迎合着对方的动作，销魂的喘息溢出他的唇角，拨动着情欲的涟漪。

李赫宰见扩张做的差不多，褪下裤子给自己戴上安全套，他的性器此时已经肿胀得过分，直挺挺的立在胯间，叫嚣着主人内心燃烧的欲火。

他把李东海的腿架到自己的肩膀上：“我要进去了，疼就说。”他扶着柱身在李东海的穴口蹭了蹭，然后将顶端挤了进去。

尽管做了扩张，但异物的突如其来也让李东海的后穴传来一阵撕裂的疼痛：“啊啊，你慢点。”他的指甲掐进掌心的肉里，生理泪水止不住的流。

“好，我慢点。”李赫宰觉得自己的下身简直快要爆炸了，无处宣泄是欲火正在侵蚀他的理智，叫他将自己的性器狠狠地顶入到那一片温热的紧致里去。

最后他用力的咬了咬舌尖，让自己从这片欲火焚身里清醒过来，控制力道慢慢开拓身前的这一处神秘的花园。

整根没入的时候，李东海已经不知道自己流了多少眼泪，但他的心情却是极度愉悦的，他能感受到李赫宰在他体内的形状与触感，给予他被拥有的真实幻觉。

也不算是严格意义上的幻觉，毕竟他能摸得到这个填满他的人，是他真的真的很喜欢的人。

他只是觉得这是一种梦幻的感觉。

李赫宰在李东海的体内停顿了一会儿，见李东海适应便小幅度挺动起下身，他轻轻顶撞着后穴内壁，生怕一不小心又弄疼了对方。

“我可以……”李东海伸手把自己的大腿分得更开，将自己的后穴清晰的展露在李赫宰面前。

李赫宰见状再也忍不下去了，他在李东海的体内快速抽动起来。他其实也是第一次真枪实弹上阵，虽然做了不少前期工作，现在的他也只是在后穴内胡乱的冲撞着，释放着自己积压许久的欲望。

李东海的性器随着李赫宰的动作一下一下戳在对方的小腹上，他颤颤巍巍伸出手想去套弄几下，却被李赫宰抓住手反压在床里。

“别射那么多，身体不好。”李赫宰的汗珠顺着他的发丝滴落在李东海的脸上：“用后面就好。”

李东海愣了愣，意识到李赫宰话里的意思，他的后穴条件反射般的收缩，把在体内抽插的性器彻底夹紧到几乎无法动作。

李赫宰被夹到一个激灵，一阵快感从他的脊髓瞬间来到大脑，他俯下身狠狠吻住了李东海的唇：“小妖精，要把我夹死了。”

李东海回应着李赫宰的吻，把腿缠在对方精壮的腰上，将两人的下身紧密的贴合在一起。

“用力，干我。”他覆在李赫宰的耳边，略带沙哑的嗓音勾着性感的尾音。

李赫宰眸色一沉，下身挺动的速度更加快：“李东海，你真的要我命了。”

李东海被李赫宰顶得已经说不出话，只是抓着李赫宰的手呜呜的呻吟。

“叫出来，我喜欢。”李赫宰挑逗着李东海，在对方的脸上落下一枚枚吻。

李东海咬了咬下唇，本闻言害羞的压抑着呻吟，却被李赫宰一个顶撞，娇媚的呻吟直接滑出了喉咙。

李赫宰终于大力的在李东海的后穴里抽插起来，湿软的内壁随着他的动作被摩擦到变成媚红。

在李东海一声声的喘息呻吟里，李赫宰终于释放了出来，李东海的性器也在与对方小腹的磨蹭中喷射出了白色的液体。

李赫宰覆在李东海的身上喘了一会儿气，翻身将自己的性器从软嫩的后穴里抽了出来。

他扯掉安全套丢在地上，然后转头吻了吻李东海的唇角。

“我是你的了。”李东海伸手勾住李赫宰的脖颈，眼睛里闪烁着柔和清澈的光。

那一双水眸里像是盛着一艘小船，悠悠地荡漾进了李赫宰的心底，他伸手把李东海揽进怀里：“嗯，你永远都是我的了。”

我也永远都是你的。

东海啊，十八岁生日快乐。

 

END


End file.
